


Beauty To The North

by lighthouseglow



Series: Last of Us [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Everything Hurts, Gen, Inspired by Music, Loss of Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Personal Canon, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These holotapes will keep me from losing it, right?  They have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty To The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallout belongs to Bethesda, but the heroine and direction of the story are my own. Somewhere Over The Rainbow is from The Wizard of Oz, one of the first films I adored as a child.

I don’t know what day it is. Apparently I’ve been frozen for two hundred years. It hasn’t sunk in yet, none of this has sunk in yet… Oh, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, I’m so sorry… This is all a bad dream, right? Maybe this is all a bad dream. I just…have to turn my ass around, go back to the Vault and he’ll be alive…right? Right?

…And then I look down at his wedding ring on my left hand and I know better. They shot my Nate and took my baby… Why would anyone take my baby? “I know Shaun and I don’t need to tell you how great of a mother you are, but we’re going to anyway.” Oh, God, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate…

_S-S-S-Somewhere…over the rainbow_  
_Way up high…_  
_There’s…a land that I heard of_  
_Once in a lullaby…_

Fuck it, I can’t sing to save my life. `These holotapes will keep me from losing it, right? They have to. God, I’ve got a headache. Mama Murphy, this batshit crazy lady I saved in Concord, says the best place to go is Diamond City, whatever the hell that is… M-My name is Lily, I’m twenty-six years old and I’m going to save my son…or…or die trying. I…I may not love him as much as a mom should, but damn it, I’m going to try.

At least Codsworth is still here. Small miracles and all.


End file.
